violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Matias LaFontaine
Matias LaFontaine is Jade LaFontaine's brother and one of the main antagonists in the series. Despite being her brother, he is always fighting with his sister Jade. Their family used to be very rich until their company went down and their money were gone, thus he doesn't have a home and was forced to live in his car. Matias is portrayed by Joaquín Berthold. Personality Matias is a very arrogant and selfish person, but deep inside, he also cares a lot about his sister Jade and loves her, and even though they fight a lot, they still love each other. He wants Jade to marry Herman for his money so he can take it all for himself. He always puts himself first and never considers anyone else, apart from his sister Jade, sometimes. He always has a plan to ruin Herman and steal his money. He has been also arrested. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Matias is introduced as an arrogant, selfish and mean person who cares just about himself, but deep inside, he loves his sister Jade. When he lost his company and all his money, he tried everything to steal Herman's money and to do that, he thinks that Jade should marry him and steal everything he has, and then run away or move somewhere else. Part 2 To be added 'Season 2' Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Relationships Family Marcela Parodi Girlfriend Marcela Parodi is part of the law. She appeared in Season 2 where she was investigating the case of Herman Castillo's stolen money. When she called Matias for questioning, he fell in love with her at first sight. At the end, he found out that Marcela likes him too and promises her to serve his sentence while she promises to wait for him. In Season 3, she appears after Matias was let out from jail. Jade LaFontaine Sister Matias and Jade are siblings and probably best friends. They are always fighting, but mostly, when they're together, they make up plans to get rid of Violetta and Angie, so that Jade can marry Herman and they will steal all his money to use it for themselves. Even though Jade ignores him, Matias still loves and cares about her. But probably, deep inside, Jade feels the same for him. Jacinto LaFontaine Father Matias has a difficult relationship with his father. Matias thinks that Jacinto always held him back when he was young, and didn't let him pursue his own ambitions. When Jacinto returns to Buenos Aires after the family company went bust, he doesn't tell Matias that he's back, because he knows that Matias would turn him into the police straight away. Trivia *His father is Jacinto LaFontaine. *He has financial problems. *He is 29 years old. *He used to secretly live in the Castillo's attic because he doesn't have anywhere else to live. *He loves his car, and in fact he used to live in it (due to his financial problems), but the police impounded it and he wants to get it back. *He tricks Jade into doing something for him almost every day. *He always has a plan to get Jade to marry Herman. *He loves toe art. *His favourite food is chocolate. *He pretended to be María's ghost to scare Jade. *He always wanted a toy track for his birthday. *Sometimes, he steals food from the kitchen when Olga isn't looking, just like Ramallo. *He dislikes Ramallo. *When he was little, people called him Slowy because he was very slow at sports and games. *Jade always ignores him, but he still loves her even though that Jade doesn't really care about him that much. *He was under house arrest for a while, but then the police let him off on the condition that he would spy on his father for them. *When he and Jade were young, their mother sang them opera songs as a lullaby. *He once said that Jade 'couldn't understand a sentence with more than three words in it'. *He is a good singer, but doesn't show it. *In the Latin American version of Violetta, his name is spelt Matías. *He is smarter that Jade. *He says that his father always causes trouble. *He loves food, and is seen eating in most episodes. *He convinced Herman to give Jade a prenuptial agreement. *He dressed up as María to scare Jade several times. *He is shown to be a good singer, and sang In My Own World with Violetta. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters